We're Friends Right?
by narukietyam
Summary: Mai running from home, she met her one and only true friend. ahh just read! I used Noll again instead of Naru.FLUFF!


**We're friends right?**

(A/N: ey guys it's been a while hmm. this story wasn't really supposed to be a fanfic I was planning something really nice for this but I got bored so I change it to a ghost hunt fanfic hehe >.

I came running out of the house crying,why wouldn't my mom appreciate me? I'm top in my class, the student council chairman, a violin player but why can't she appreciate anything? I guess she really hates me.

"bang!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

I stumble off out of balance and fell on the ground. 'aww it hurts'.Then a guy suddenly appears infront of me and helped me to stand. I saw his forehead bleeding.

"Oh My God! I'm sorry I wasn't looking" I pulled my hankie and press it on his forehead.

"Yeah it's alright, I'm the one who wasn't looking. by the way I'm Noll you are?" He answered irritated but it seems that he remembered to be polite and introduced himself.

"I'm Mai, Taniyama Mai, Where am I?" I looked stupid with that question but I could care less.

"We're in a forest owned by my family the Davis, I'm sure you've heard of it?"

"Yeah I have, you owned the largest pyschic research center, and is considered as one of the elites."

'ah' I haven't noticed that i've gone this far running. I've realized something, he's a narcissist I'm sure about that but he's really attractive with a very dark hair and with the deep blue shade of his eyes, a perfect face, smooth skin. now I know why the girls in the neighborhood were dying to meet him.

"but you too is considered as one of the elites, maybe lower than us." my trail of thought (or should I say admiration?) was interrupted by that insult. I really wanted to give him a punch but I was too tired for 's when I realized that I'm trembling

"Hey you're crying are you alright?" 'oh' is he umm _concerned?_

"Yeah I guess" I simply answered.

"I'm sure you want to rest. Taniyama's residence is just too far away from here don't tell me that you ran all the way?"

" I haven't noticed that I've been running that far" I answered honestly.

"Then maybe we sould go inside inside our house, I'm sure you would want to change your shirt, it's full of mud."

"Umm if it's fine with you then maybe I should come, Thanks."

He laid out his hand when he saw that I'm still trembling and I simply took it and he showed me the way to their mansion.

Since that day we always went out together. We always walk together from school. We ate lunch together. He's like a friend to me, maybe the only true friend that I'd ever had.

During my seventeenth birthday, he asked me to go to on the op of the hill near the forest where we first met. as the day was about to set I started to walk to the hill but it's already dark when I reached the hill. I was about to go back when suddenly I heard my favorite piano piece as I turned around It was very bright and I saw a table full of my favorite food and a piano, then there's Noll playing. All I could say is that he's extremely beautiful. He was about to stand when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"No, It's okay, please continue." I guess he really doesn't know what to do being the cool, handsome, rich guy it made me laugh to think that he did such a sweet thing. I guess I'm really lucky.

"Happy Birthday!" he greeted but I didn't respond

"Hey why are you laughing and crying?" he asked really confused.

"No it's nothing it's just that I realized that I'm really lucky to be your friend. Thanks by the way how can there be an electricity in a hill? I guess that's the Davis' power" I laughed once more but I saw that Noll's eyes saddened by what I said.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said 'friends' don't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought we're more than friends, we've been together for two years and I thought you love me." He looked down after saying that. It hurts seeing Noll like that,

"Well you haven't even asked me out and you don't even bother to court me, so how can we be together?" I said hoping to cheer him up. He suddenly grinned and said.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but I guess this will do."

He suddenly held my face and I felt hid lips touched mine. He kissed me fiercely and passionately. when he pulled back he was then as he was about to take some air. I tiptoed slowly, reached for his shoulder and then his neck, I slowly touched his cheeks and played with his black hair. I, slowly trying my best to reach his lips then he suddenly lowered his head.

"That's better." I smiled.

I looked atraight in his eyes showing how much I love him, as our lips were inches away I slowly closed my eyes kissing him tenderly yet passionately. It lasted vey long until we ran for our breath.

"You're the naughtiest person I've ever met" he smirked.

"And you're the sweetest person that made the world the best place for me to be."

We continued to talk until we forgot where we are, all that's important is we're together and we love each other. It's the best night of my I hope it'll last.

Bang It's review please!!! 


End file.
